netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Javier Ortega/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (Shows a Mexican town in the middle of the night, the only people out are currently criminals and prostitutes. In a dark alley is two men fighting. One man is a member of the Ruiz Cartel, he's wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and tan work boots. The man he's facing is an athletic man with neck length black hair and determined brown eyes. He's wearing a white unbuttoned collared shirt with no shirt under it, black track pants with white stripes and black tennis shoes.) -Javier(V/O): My name is Javier Ortega, a man who is searching for someone. -Cartel Member: I told you, I don't know were your fucking sister is and I'm not telling you were my jefe is, pendejo! (Shows the Cartel member rush Javier, who proceeds to do a devastating tornado kick straight to his jaw, breaking it. As the man drops to the ground unconscious, Javier picks up his duffel bag and walks away.) -Javier(V/O): I was trying to get information from that dirt bag on the whereabouts of my sister, who was kidnapped by the Ruiz Cartel. That was five years ago and I've been looking ever since the police decided not to keep searching for her. I've been using my skills in Taekwondo to defeat those men that the cartel send my way. (Shows a limo pass by Javier at high speed before coming to a screeching halt. Javier simply drops his bag and gets ready to what he thinks will be another hit from the Ruiz cartel. However a white woman with red hair and green eyes comes out of the limo, she is wearing a business suit and high heels.) -Mysterious Woman: Hello Senor Ortega, it's a pleasure to meet you. -Javier: Who are you, senora? -Mysterious Woman: Who I am is of no relevance, I'm a representative of Enigma, the world's greatest crime lord. -Javier: Whatever Enigma wants, I'm not interested. It because of criminals like him or her that my sister has been kidnapped. -Mysterious Woman: Ah yes, your sister Rafaela. Yes we know about her and we know about your search for her. We know about your fighting skill. So before you go refusing Enigma's offer I suggest you listen, you will not get this offer again. (Shows Javier's surprised reaction to how much the Mysterious Woman know of him and his fight to find his sister. He pondered his options for a moment before speaking again.) -Javier: Fine, I will listen. -Mysterious Woman: Good boy. Now Enigma is holding a fighting tournament called Death Sport, the greatest fighters in the worlds will be there. The winner will get an audience with Enigma, if you managed to win, Enigma will find your sister for you. (Shows Javier thinking again, a part of him thought that Enigma would more than likely screw him over, given the chance. However a growing part of him stated that Rafaela might never be found if he kept up his search the way he was doing it now. He made his decision.) -Javier: I shall join. -Mysterious Woman: Glad to hear it, take this PDA. It will guide you to a plane to the tournament grounds. (Shows the Mysterious Woman walk back to her limo and leave the scene. Javier looks at the data for a bit then he picks up his duffel bag and walks towards the horizon.) -Javier(V/O): I hope this works out, I need to find my sister. Finals Cutscene -???:(Electronically alter voice): 'Congratulations Mr. Ortega, You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Javier: Lets get this over with. '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Javier.) ???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Javier: Just another thug to me, lets go pendejo! (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Javier standing over an unconscious Draugr, suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious Woman: Felicidades Senor Ortega, you've won Death Sport. -Javier: So you're Enigma, well then lets get to business. (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Javier.) -Enigma: Let's- -Javier: Tell me where my sister is. -Enigma: Always on about your sister. I've got a better proposition, join me as my second-in-command and forget about your sister. -Javier: That wasn't the deal! -Enigma: And why would I want to find either a drugged up whore or a dead body for? (Show a flash of anger across Javier's eyes.) -Javier: Don't call my sister a whore, bruja! Now tell me where my sister is or I'll beat it out of you! -Enigma: No did not just call me a witch, you spic fuck. Now I'm going to beat you to within an inch of your life, then I'll find her and torture her slowly until she dies and then do the same thing to you. (Both of them get into their fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Javier giving a viscous tornado kick to Enigma, knocking her out cold and removing a few of her teeth. Soon Lilliane Broussard and several members of the AN Peacekeeping forces come in with weapons drawn. They see Javier standing over an unconscious Enigma.) -Javier(V/O): I've defeated Enigma, soon a French agent of the AN and her armed escort have come to arrest this criminal. They saw me standing there, having taken care of their problem. (Shows two peacekeepers taking Enigma away as Lilliane and Javier shake hands. Soon the scene switches to a part of Enigma's hideout that houses computers, Lilliane is seen typing on it and then it shows them the exact location of Javier's sister Rafaela is. Soon Lilliane introduces Javier to Jason Knight, they shake hands as well.) -Javier(V/O): As the AN took Enigma away, I was thanked by Lilliane for my actions. She had agreed to help me find my sister. Me and her went to Enigma's computer room and managed to find out Enigma had kept tabs on my sister. Soon she introduced me to a former U.S Special Forces soldier named Jason who had lost his family to Enigma's violent reign. He agreed to help me. (Shows Jason and Javier burst into a seemingly abandoned house in Arizona. Javier unleashes devastating kicks as Jason opens fire with his shotgun on Ruiz Cartel members. Soon they kick down a door to see a small, deathly skinny Latina woman with dirty black hair and sad brown eyes. Once she recognizes Javier, she rushes into arms. This is Rafaela.) -Javier(V/O): We made our way to Arizona and fought our way through a whole gang of cartel thugs, who didn't stand a chance against our might. After we had finished them off, we found Rafaela. The moment she saw me, she came to me. I have found sister! (The last scene shows Javier and Rafaela continue to embrace each other. Jason looks on with a content smile on his face, the first smile on his face in a long time.) Category:Character Subpages